1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an A/D converter and solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique which arranges A/D converters in correspondence with columns of pixels arranged in an array and converts signals from the respective pixels into digital data in a solid-state imaging apparatus is known. However, since offset voltages of comparators included in the respective A/D converters are different, an A/D conversion period has to be set in consideration of a maximum value of the offset voltages. U.S. Pat. No. 7,671,908 has proposed a technique for correcting an offset voltage by feeding back an output of the comparator included in each individual A/D converter to an input of that comparator.